


The Sofa Is Nice

by YT_chan



Series: OiKageYear 2019 fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Flash Fic, Furniture Shopping, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, OiKageYear, kageoi, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: Someone mistakes Oikawa and Kageyama as a couple, and now Oikawa can only think about how they arenota couple.May - Roommates AU





	The Sofa Is Nice

“Shit, this couch is comfy.” Just to emphasise his point, he splayed himself all across it while Oikawa looked on disappointedly.

“We haven’t bought it yet, so don’t do that otherwise you’ll ruin it, idiot.” Kageyama frowned, but did as he was told and got off, only for Oikawa to sit on it this time, sinking into it. “Oh man,” He sighed, content to just sit there for half an hour, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you’re right. This is nice.” Despite the wording of Oikawa’s words, Kageyama lit up a little. It was cute, if he had to describe the moment.

“So are we getting it?” Oikawa sunk in it a little more, even closing his eyes.

“I don’t think we should.”

“Why?” Kageyama groaned, not planning to forgive Oikawa if he was just messing with him.

“We’d never get anything done like this with it in the apartment.” Oikawa explained, although, while he spoke, there was no sign of him ditching the sofa anyway. Kageyama couldn’t get his head around it, why was furniture shopping so hard? If something’s practical, comfortable and affordable, then they should get it. It was simple. “Imagine you had to shower, and you sat on this sofa while you were waiting for me to finish. Do you think you’d be able to get up again if it’s super comfortable?” Kageyama thought about the question, still not quite getting at what Oikawa was asking.

“This is stupid. Let’s just get it.” He grumbled, but was surprised to hear someone giggle behind him.

“Oh you boys.” It was an elderly lady, white wisps of curly hair and a gentle smile. “Arguing over furniture,” She said dreamily, “I remember when me and my husband would do that. Young love truly is magical.” Kageyama blinked, not understanding a word of what she just said, he turned to Oikawa, who looked pink in the face.

“N-no, I think you’re mistaken.” He fumbled, glancing between the woman and Kageyama, face going redder and redder. “We’re not… a couple…”

Kageyama finally caught on, blush rising as he shook his head as well at the notion of it.

“Oh! Sorry, sorry. I just thought you two were cute together, that’s all.” Oikawa gave a nervous chuckle, reassuring her that it was fine until she was out of sight. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“That was awkward…”

“Why did she think we’re dating?”

Oikawa shrugged, not wanting to answer that question since it would mean dwelling on their weird relationship. It was weird in the sense that Oikawa wasn’t sure how he felt about them, how he was _supposed_ to fell, how he was meant to behave around Kageyama. His usual reaction, which could almost be considered a reflex, was twirling his words until Kageyama was dizzy from trying to keep up, then to tip him over and laugh giddily, call him names like ‘stupid cute Tobio-chan’, or ‘adorably annoying kouhai’. But with this fateful twist of event where Kageyama moved in with Oikawa for university, he couldn’t exactly carry out that tradition. It’d drive them both insane.

So, by the power of the universe, they started being decent to each other. Seeing each other’s bed-hair, eyes drowsy as they argued over who should use the shower first; Discussions of ‘who’s making dinner tonight?’ Where they would afterwards secretly sneak glances at the other sleeping person in the dark moonlit night, fascinated at how peaceful they looked. From decent, they became domestic, to the point where someone just mistook them for a couple. Well, it was just one old lady, a one-off incident. He didn’t need to worry about anything.

“So… Are we getting the sofa or not?” Oikawa swivelled on his heel, catching Kageyama with a <strike>cute</strike> pout. A few seconds passed as they started down each other, then Oikawa sighed.

“Yes.” He watched Kageyama celebrate with an excited little fist pump by his side as his eyes sparkled up at Oikawa, who was trying to come up with a reason for why he said ‘yes’ other than the fact that it would make Kageyama happy. He came up with nothing.

He was screwed.


End file.
